The Heart of a Faunus
by Writer of the Unknown
Summary: There is a story, never told and never known until this day. A story of a lone faunus lost in her world of misery. She was hated, discriminated and despised. Unlike most faunus she had a tail and ears. She was a wolf faunus. No one showed they cared for her because nobody really did care, until that one day, when she was found.
1. Prologue

What is there was a story. Never told and never known until this day. A story of a lone faunus lost in her world of misery. She was hated, discriminated and despised. Unlike most faunus she had a tail and ears. She was a wolf faunus. No one showed they cared for her because nobody really did care, until that one day. She was found.

She turned and saw him. Standing, watching. He had black hair in a ponytail with a pink streak down the side. She made no move and now sound. He stood there for hours. She didn't move for hours. Her breathing was steady, but her heart raced. This is was the boy she seen before, walking up and down the trail, looking for something… or someone. He stared and her, a look of kindness and compassion. She had never seen such an expression. She still crouched motionless on the ground, ready to run.

She turned away and ran on all fours, her white wolf tail whipped around her. Her hat flew off revealing two white fluffy ears. She stopped and turned. He was still there behind her.

"I will help you," he said


	2. The Forest of Forever Fall

The forest had only three natural colors to it, red, brown and black. This was The Forest of Forever Fall, a forest never known to any season but fall.

There was a girl there. She walked around the deep dark forest as if she had done it every day. A rustle didn't scare her or a growl didn't make her flinch. She just walked.

She had beautiful white creamy colored hair that reached down her back to her waist, but it was ratted and mixed with dirt. Her face had several scars on it and it was smeared with dirt. She wore a white T-shirt with dirt caked across it and a faded design of a rose on it. One sleeve had been ripped off and the seam and bottom of the shirt was almost in tatters. She wore faded, dirty jeans that were also tattered at the bottom. The jeans had splatters of mud across them and a small blood stain. Both knees had huge rips in them and bother knees were caked in dirt and one was slightly bloody. She wore a black wool hat that hung halfway off her head.

She looked like a normal everyday girl except for the tail. A beautiful white bushy tail that protruded from the small of her back, and, unlike most girls, she carried a knife.

She walked barefoot across the course ground. She crouched inhuman-like now and then on the ground, her tail swishing around her.

Suddenly the girl stood up straight and her hat twitched. Then, she fell straight to the ground just in time to miss the huge ursa jumping to tackle her.

The creature was big, about twelve feet tall. It looked like a huge black bear with white armor, painted with red, on it. Spikes lined its back and it wore, what looked like, knee armor mask covered its face. It lay on the ground recovering from the fall.

The girl wasted no time, she flung her knife at the beast's stomach and it lay there, unmoving. She pulled the knife out of the ursa's stomach as it withered away into smoke. Then she just kept walking.

She walked for an hour or so then came upon a burrow. It was too big to belong to a fox and too small for a bear. She crawled inside. The burrow was roomy, but not to roomy. Leaves scattered across the floor of the burrow and roots lined the walls as supporters. A few small ragged blankets were bunched up in a corner. A small stream of water came through a hole in the top of the burrow and went at another at the bottom.

The girl shed off her hat, revealing two white fluffy ears. She curled up in the pile of rags and torn blankets, like a dog, with her tail curled around her and fell asleep.

Her life had been miserable. She had been despised and hated for who and what she was. Her own race even turned their backs to her at age seven. They had done so because she was just too much trouble to protect and take care off.

She was a wolf faunus, a very unusual faunus, though. She had two features of her animal, instead of one like most faunus. Not only that, but she could even take on the act of wolf. She had the instincts, skills and stealth of a wolf. She could protect herself from the natural dangers of nature, but not the wrath of man. They saw her as a sign of power growing among the faunus. Once the faunus turned their backs and betrayed her, man did not fear the faunus because knew that she was not power, she was a nuisance. Man took her away. She was tortured and forced to do labor. She ran away at age eleven and had been living in the Forest of Forever Fall for five years.

No one had ever seen her since she ran away. She lived off of meat and the sap from the trees. Her home was in the forest, away from humanity. She was determined to keep that way, but she could not control everything. The time would come for her to see if she was brave enough to leave her confined life and take a place in civilization.


	3. White Wolf Missing

Meanwhile at Beacon,

"I am sooooo bored," Nora said for the fifth time.

"Read a book," Pyrrha suggested from behind her wall of work.

"Dull," Nora said. "Where is Ren?"

"He told me not to tell you," Pyrrha said. "He said he wouldn't be gone long."

"I know where he is," Juan piped up.

"Don't tell her," Pyrrha said.

"UGGHH!" Nora expressed.

Everything was silent for a while except for a moan of displeasure from Nora. Pyrrha scribbled down answered just waiting for someone to break the silence.

"I'm bored," Juan and Nora said in unison.

"Go talk to team RWBY or something," Pyrrha said politely.

She heard a seat scrape against the ground. The door opened then closed. A few seconds later there was a knock from across the hallway then a voice:

"Hi, Juan," Yang's voice said. "Isn't this fine and dandy visit."

"Can I talk to someone? I am bored," Juan said.

There was a moment of quiet then…

"Ruby," Yang yelled.

"What," Ruby's voice said.

"Juan is bored," Yang said.

Ruby came out of the room and her and Juan walked away, talking.

"Finally peace and…," Pyrrha began.

"Where is Ren!" Nora yelled.

"Here I am," Ren said walking into the room. He had two newspapers in his hand, one was ripped here and there.

"Ren!" Nora screamed in delight.

She tackled him.

"Can I have pancakes?" she asked.

"Later," he said, getting up from the ground. "Where is Juan?"

"Ruby," Pyrrha said.

"I need to talk to you," Ren said. "I found out something pretty interesting."

"I…," Nora began.

"If you interrupt us I won't make pancakes," Ren said calmly.

Nora sat down on her bed without another word.

"What is it?" Pyrrha asked looking up from her work.

Ren pulled up a chair to the table and sat down. He laid the newspapers onto the table top.

"This," he said pointing to an article.

"A newspaper article?" Pyrrha said, raising an eyebrow.

"No read it," Ren said.

Nora peeked over Ren's shoulder at the news paper. She read that title of the article.

"'Weekly Update on White Wolf Faunus: Nothing'," she read. "So?"

"Read the article," Ren urged.

This time Pyrrha read.

"'White Wolf Faunus has not been spotted'," she began. "'She had, most definitely, disappeared. Our monthly updates on her movement will be canceled forever because she has not been seen for three two years. Information on her whereabouts will still be needed and wanted.' Ren this newspaper if from three years ago, why does this article matter."

"Read this one now," Ren said putting the tattered newspaper in front of her and pointing at an article, with a picture of a girl next to it.

"'White Wolf Faunus Missing'," Nora read.

"'White Wolf Faunus, by the name of Scout, has gone missing.'" Pyrrha read. "'She was last seen by the Forest of Forever Fall. She was in, one of the very few, faunus labor camps. She was there since age eight. Her race turned away from her leaving her in hands of man. The faunus labor camp president wants her back as soon as possible. Any sign or information please contact "Faunus Camp Labor"."

"See," Ren said.

"That is sick," Pyrrha said. "A faunus labor camp? Seriously?"

"No, not that, this newspaper is five years old," Ren explained coolly. "They searched for her for two years after that just to get her back into a faunus labor camp. That faunus is still out there somewhere."

"Ren what is your point and for all we know she could be dead," Pyrah said.

"My point is she is alone and needs help and I want to help her," Ren said. "I don't think she is dead."

"Pancakes," Nora said.

"It's convenient thing is we are going to the Forest of Forever Fall tomorrow," Ren continued.

"Ren don't get your hopes up," Pyrrha said. "I know you like to help people and you want to help this faunus because she is probably in misery and pain, but she probably ran away from man for a reason."

"I know," Ren said.

"Even if you do convince her to come with you and for you to help her, how are you going to get her into the school," Nora wondered.

"I talked to Professor Ozpin about it and he said he would allow me to bring her here," Ren said.

"You just won't give up, will you?" Pyrrha said.

Ren looked at her giving her a serious stare.

"Sorry Ren, but no," Pyrrha said.

"Pancakes," Nora said.

"It's ok. Just drop it," Ren lied. He was not going to drop this matter any time soon. He could find Scout all by himself. He knew he could save her, but the thing that he didn't know was that she could save him.

"Good," Pyrrha said.

"Pancakes?" Nora said.

Ren pretended to be his normal self, but he couldn't get the photo of the girl in the paper, white creamy hair, wolf tail and ears and her eyes. Those eyes looked angry, but buried underneath the anger was pain and hurt.

She needed help.


	4. I Can Help You

She heard them before she saw them. Distant foot steps and a mumble of voices. She slipped outside and fooled the sound, cautiously. Her ears twitched and her tail twitched nervously.

She spotted them. A group of kids about her age walked through the forest. A woman in a white and black dress and a purple cape lead them through the forest. There was about sixteen people.

The girl walked to the side in the trees for a while. There was one boy that caught her eye. He wore a green and had long black hair in a ponytail with a pink streak. He would wander a few meters from the group and examine dark holes or trees.

They split up into groups of four. The faunus scampered back to her burrow, quickly. She grabbed her hat, covered the entrance hastily with leaves and ran. She did not want anyone finding her burrow.

She found herself in a clearing. She turned and saw him. Standing, watching. He had black hair in a ponytail with a pink streak down the side. She made no move and now sound. He stood there for a hours. She didn't move for hours. Her breathing was steady, but her heart raced. This was the boy she had seen before. Walking up and down the trail. Looking for something… or someone. He stared and her. A look of kindness and compassion. She had never seen such an expression. She still crouched motionless on the ground, ready to run.

She turned away and ran on all fours. Her white wolf tail whipped around her. Her hat flew off revealing two white fluffy ears. She stopped and turned. He was still there behind her.

"I will help you," he said.

She looked frightened.

"I know who you are. You are Scout," the boy continued. "I am Ren."

Scout looked at Ren uncertainly.

"Ren," someone called.

A girl entered the clearing. She wore white, pink and grey. Her hair was orange and face had a smudge of sap on it. She stopped as she spotted Scout. Her mouth went into the"o" shape.

Ren signaled for her to not move, so she didn't.

"Please, let me help you," Ren said.

"I… don't… need… your… help," Scout said. The words felt weird in her mouth. She hadn't spoken to anyone but herself for several years.

"You are alone and scared," Ren said.

"You humans… destroyed my… life," she stuttered.

"I want to fix that. I want to save your life. You could die here. Please," he pleaded. He knew she needed his help.

Scout shook her head.

"Ren?" the girl said uncertainly.

"Not now, Nora," Ren said patiently.

"But Ren. We are leaving," Nora said. "Soon."

Ren turned for a split second and turned back to find Scout had dashed.

Scout ran and ran then stopped. He was right. She needed help. She made a decision right then and there. She turned and ran back. Back at the clearing Ren wasn't there. Scout sniffed the air and caught human scent. She followed it.

She caught up with them This time the whole group was together.

She spotted Ren, he looked down and depressed. A red haired girl and a blond haired boy pat him the back.

"Ren," Scout called.

He looked around and spotted her amongst the trees. He ran towards her.

"You came back," Ren said. "Are you coming?"

She nodded. He held out his hand and she took it. He lead her onto the path and smiling.

Everyone stopped and stared.

"Good. You found her," the woman said.

Several people approached them.

"These are my friends," he said.

"This is Pyrrha Nickos," he gestured to the red haired girl.

"Juan Arc," he said pointing to the blond boy.

"Nora, Valkyrie" he said. Scout recognized this as the girl in the clearing with Ren.

"Ruby Rose," he said. This girl had black hair, and a black and red combat skirt.

A girl with blond hair, a brown jacket, low cut shirt, Scout learned, was Yang Xiao Long.

"Weiss Schnee," Ren said pointing to a girl with a white side ponytail and a white combat skirt.

Scout stepped back.

"What?" Ren inquired.

"I… worked in… a Schnee…. Faunus… camp," Scout stuttered.

"Well, not my…," Weiss began.

"Weiss," Pyrrha interrupted.

"Sorry," she said.

"Last this is Blake," Ren said pointing to a girl with black hair.

Scout stared at her and she stared back. Scout turned away. This girl was a faunus. Scout could sense it. Faunus had betrayed her, she didn't trust them.

Ren lead Scout to a small helicarrier. They all boarded. One of the boys that was with the group approached Scout.

"You filthy…," he began.

"Cardin, shut up or you may not live to see light again," Yang threatened.

Cardin turned around.

"Ren can I talk to you?" Pyrrha asked. Ren had not left Scouts side.

He got up and walked to Pyrrha.

"Ren, I thought you had given up," Pyrrha whispered.

"I lied."

"You what? Lied. I never heard of such a thing from you," Pyrrha said.

"Well, at least now she is safe and hopefully will soon be happy," Ren pointed out.

He looked at Scout. She was curled up in a corner. She looked around at every movement and she jumped when someone talked. Tears ran down her face.

"She is more terrified here," Pyrrha said.

"That will change," Ren said.

Indeed scout was terrified. She hated people because they hated her. The last time she had seen a human was when she was getting whipped.

Every time Weiss came close she would curl her tail around her body.

"This was a bad idea," Pyrrha said.

Ren ignored her and grabbed a jar of sap from a case. He went over to Scout and sat next to her.

"I… want… to go… back," she cried.

"Hey, it's okay. I will help you," he said.

She believed him. She needed someone to believe. She never trusted anyone. Her own race had turned her over to the enemy. Tears raced down her cheeks.

Ren handed her the bottle of sap, assuming she would be familiar with it. She snatched it and opened the lid. She scooped the sap out and sucked on her fingers like a child. She curled her tail around her and ate the sap while Ren sat there. She cried and he comforted her. She slept and he made sure no one bothered her, but not once did she smile or laugh.


	5. I Promise

Once they had landed Ren led Scout off the helicarrier. She looked around warily and once in awhile she would flinch. She got stares and glances from the students of Beacon. Her ears twitched at every loud sound.

Nora skipped alongside Ren, Pyrrha glared at anyone threatening to approach and Juan stared at Scout curiously.

Scout carried another bottle of sap and was scooping the contents out.

"Hello," a voice said.

Scout jumped and pulled her knife out.

She turned to find a man in a green and black suit. He wore tinted spectacles and had grey hair. He carried a cane in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other.

"I am Professor Ozpin," the man said. "You must be Scout."

Scout relaxed her arm, but did not put the knife away.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you," he said.

She put the knife back in her belt loop.

"Ren, I have had a bed moved up into your room. I have also informed your teachers that you may miss some classes this year," Ozpin said, turning to Ren.

"Thank you, Professor," Ren said.

"After all if you are going to show her that we care you must take care of her," Ozpin added then walked off.

After Pyrrha had shooed everyone away, Ren led Scout to his teams room, followed by Juan, Nora, Pyrrha, Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang.

Ren opened the door and Scout just stood there.

"You can go in," Pyrrha offered.

Scout walked in.

Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang went to their room.

"This is your bed," Ren said pointed to the extra bed.

Scout shook her head.

"You don't want a bed?" he asked.

She nodded and went over to the extra bed. She tore off the blanket and walked over to a corner. She laid the blanket in the corner and shaped it sort of like a nest.

Ren, Nora, Pyrrha and Juan spent most of the afternoon taking care of Scout. Pyrrha brushed her hair, Nora gave her sap and Ren showed her around with Juan. After the tour Scout took a shower. Pyrrha gave her new clothes, but Scout wanted the ones she had. Ren had them washed and dried. Scout looked much better, except for the tattered clothes. The dirt was gone and the cuts sort of, disappeared.

"What happened to her cuts?" Juan wondered out loud.

"Aura," Pyrrha answered.

"Why didn't she use it before?" Juan asked.

"She had been living in a place for five years where the only living thing there lacks soul," Pyrrha explained.

"Oh," Juan expressed, reality dawning on him.

The day turned into night and everyone decided to hit the hay. Scout curled up on the blanket, but didn't go to sleep. Throughout the night she would cry, and even whine. This kept Ren up. It wasn't the sound, but he could almost feel her pain. Finally the crying stopped, which was replaced with staggered breaths.

The next morning Ren decided to skip class.

"Will you get my work, Nora?" he asked.

"Sure, Ren," Nora laughed because of the pancakes she had for breakfast.

After Ren was sure everyone was in class he brought Scout to the dining hall.

She took sausage, bacon, hamburger and Ren gave her a bowl of sap. She gobbled her food down.

"Did you enjoy that?" Ren asked after they finished eating.

Scout nodded.

"Please talk to me," Ren said.

"Okay," she said.

They talked all the way back to the room, but, surprisingly, Ren did most of the talking.

At noon, after Pyrrha, Juan and Nora had lunch, there was a knock on the door. Ren wasn't in the room. He had gone to get food for Scout and himself. Nora, and Pyrrha sat on their beds and Juan sat the desk trying to do homework. Scout was sitting in her corner, her arms wrapped around her knees as she stared nervously at the three.

"Who is it?" Nora giggled.

"Me," a voice said.

Nora cocked her head and eased the door open.

"Do you have a syrup delivery," she snapped at the person.

"Who is it?" Pyrrha said.

"Cardin," Nora said.

"I want to meet the… girl," he said, trying to keep his voice steady.

"Opps, sorry this room had been disconnected, please press one for more options," Nora said.

"I promise I will behave," he said.

Nora cocked her head at Pyrrha.

"Let him in, but watch him," Pyrrha warned. "I need to go see what's taking Ren so long."

She got up and left. Cardin walked in without an invitation.

"There she is," he said.

Scout stared up at him.

"Hello, what's your name," he said like he was speaking to a child.

"Scout," she mumbled.

"Well, Scout," he said. "I am Cardin."

Nora glared at Cardin. She edged her way to the closet where their weapons were stored. Juan looked at Nora and motioned to her to not get her weapon. She just smiled.

"Nice ears," Cardin said. "Goes great with your tail."

Scout stood up. She was about and two and a half inches shorter than Cardin.

He reached forward and grabbed one of her ears.

"Oh, they are real," he said. "I thought you were a fake."

"Please stop," she said. "That hurts."

"Oh it does," he joked. "So sorry."

He let go. Next he snatched her tail.

"What is this rag?" he asked.  
"Stop!" Juan said.

"Juany-boy, she isn't part of your team. I can torture this termite as much as I want," Cardin said. He yanked on her tail and she howled.

"It even acts like an animal," Cardin criticized.

"Stop, please," Scout pleaded, tears streaked her cheeks.

Ren and Pyrrha walked in. Before anyone could think Ren tackled Cardin to the floor and pinned him.

Scout cowered in the corner.

Cardin was kicked out, literally. Nora kicked him out the door.

Scout wouldn't say a word to anyone. She would just mumble to herself.

"Why did I leave?" she would ask herself.

"Maybe we shouldn't bring her," Pyrrha said.

"Bring her to what?" Juan asked.

"Ozpin is having a gala," Pyrrha explained. "Ren wanted to bring Scout to show her that people can be kind, but Cardin will most definitely be there. She is scared of people and obviously doesn't want to be around them."

Scout was listening, but pretended to be asleep.

"I need to bring her," Ren said. "I will ask Goodwitch to keep an eye on Cardin. I need to show her that people aren't all that bad. If I don't I won't get anywhere with her."

"All her experiences with humans before now have been bad," Juan said. "What makes you think she will want to come to the gala."

"She may not want to and I won;t make her, but I will try to convince her," said Ren.

"I will help you, Ren," Nora said, excitedly.

"I'm in," Pyrrha said. "I want to help her."

"Me, too," Juan added.

"It is settled. We will bring in people that are nice to work Scout up until the gala," Ren said.

"Ohhh, yes," Nora said. "We can invite team RWBY. We can have a game night in here and scary stories."

"I think we need Ruby in here first," Juan suggested. "She is kind and fun."

"Good, but Nora maybe game night wouldn't be good," Ren said. "Let's just do scary stories."

"I will go ask Ruby," juan said. He got up and went to the door. He came back a few minutes later. "She said she would be glad to come and help."

"Let's avoid the topic of Cardin and faunus," Pyrrha suggested. "Lets just treat her like she is a normal person that is on our team."

They all started thinking of ways to help Scout get ready for the gala.

"It's okay," Ren whispered late at night to Scouts, supposedly, sleeping body. "I am here. I will help you. I promise."

Scout was awake with tears streaming down her face. In her head she was saying thank you.


	6. Scary Stories

Days past and Scout started warming up, a little. Ruby came in a few days after they had talked about bringing her in. It was not really what the expected.

"Hi, I'm Ruby," Ruby had said.

Scout just stared at her.

"I love your tail," Ruby complimented.

Scout still stared.

"Ummm… what is your name," she said.

"Scout," Scout said, timidly.

Ruby paused.

"Want a cookie?" she asked pulling out a bag of chocolate cookies.

They ate the cookies and Ruby talked and talked. By the time Ruby had to go the bag of cookies was empty and both Ruby and Scout had crumbs on their faces.

A few days later they decided to have to scary story night. Nora, of course, went first.

"There they were in the middle of the night," Nora began. "They sat in the parking lot of the school. The little girl pointed to the door as it creaked open. 'Look Greg!' There stood a beowulf zombie."

"It was just a beowulf," Ren interrupted.

"The girl screamed and ran out of the car," Nora said, ignoring the interruption. "Greg, the older boy in the car, tried to run after her, but it was too late. The beowulf got her. She was swallowed whole. Greg ran and found a window."

"It was a door."

"He crawled inside and it was dark. He opened a door to the left. Inside were rows of desks. A ursa zombie slept in the corner."

"It was a normal ursa."

Greg gasped. He was in the school. The ursa woke."

"Actually, the ursa didn't wake up yet," Ren added, keeping an eye on Scout. She didn't seem scared. Her ears were pricked and she was leaning forward. She still sat in her corner, nut looked content.

"Fine. The ursa didn't wake up yet," Nora continued. "Greg crept out of the room and proceeded down the hall. In the middle of the hallway was a giant snake skeleton.

"It was in the janitor closet," Ren corrected.

"He stepped back a pace and tripped over a book… roar!"

"The ursa came barging out of the class room down the hall," Nora said, with a glimmer of content in her eyes. "Blood dripped down its face, gashes covered its body and it charged.

"Actually, the ursa…," Ren began.

"Greg darted down another hall and hid in the office," Nora continued. "Next there was a scream. The neighbors next to the school called the police. The police went in to investigate, but never came out. Soon the president's bodyguards arrived and they too disappeared.

"It was the state police."

"Everyone was evacuated from the town. They still say the ghost of Greg still roams the school looking for… YOU!"

Everyone jumped.

"That was cool," Ruby praised.

"She may have gone too far into details about the evil zombie ursa," Yang pointed out. "All the blood and the gashes and…"

"OKAY!" Pyrrha interrupted. "It's my turn."

Everyone turned toward her. To Ren's surprise Scout had scooted several inches closer.

"Once there was a young girl named Holly Row," Pyrrha began. "She lived with her mom, dad and brother. They lived in a house in the woods by a pond. One afternoon Holly was picking berries in the woods. She found a huge plate of armor, painted with red markings, on the ground. She picked it up and washed it in the pond."

Scout was now sitting on the ground next to Nora's bed, five feet away.

"She went home and put the tooth on her shelf," Pyrrha said. "That night she heard a distant voice. 'I am coming through the woods, and I want it back.' it said. Holly screamed. The next day she found her mother dead. Holly was terribly frightened. The next night the voice came again, but it was closer. 'I am at the pond and I want it back.' it said."

Scout was now sitting on the bed next to Jaune.

Finally, Ren thought.

"The next morning," Pyrrha continued. "Her brother was dead. Holly didn't know what to do. She told her sorrowed father, but he was too devastated by his son and wife's deaths to listen. That night the voice was very close. 'I am in your yard and I want it back." it said. Holly knew what would happen so she dashed to her fathers room, but it was too late. He was dead. Holly was terrified. She threw the plate of armor away, locked all the windows and latched the door. Then, she went upstairs and hid in her room. That night she heard it again and now it was very, very close. 'I am at your door and I want it back.' it growled. Then it came again. 'I am in your house.' it said. Then again. 'I am coming up your stairs and I want it back.' it snarled. Holly heard scratching and the voice came again. 'I am at your bedroom door and I want it back.' it said. The latched flipped back and the door creaked open. Holly's screams pierced the night. A eight foot beowulf crouched before her. 'I WANT IT BACK.' it barked at her. She thought of the plate of armor. It pounced."

"The Row family was never seen again," Pyrrha said. "but the beowulf still roams the forest. Searching for his missing armor."

"That was creepy," Ruby shuttered.

"You are a good story teller," Weiss complimented.

Ren glanced at Scout and saw that she was back in her corner. She must have gone after the story. She appeared to be asleep.

Nora noticed Scout, too.

"Mission accomplished," she said.

"Lets get to bed," Ren said. "The gala is soon and we need to get ready. Pyrrha have your got Scout's dress yet?"

"Yes," Pyrrha said.

"Good. I will look at it tomorrow," Ren said lowering his voice. "but don't let Scout see it. I haven't told her about the gala."

"What?" Pyrrha, Yang, Ruby and Jaune said at the same time.

"Don't worry," he said. "I am planning to take her on a walk around the grounds and tell her then."

"Okay," Jaune said. "If you say so."

"Well, night guys," Ruby said walking out.

"Night," Weiss said, following Ruby.

"See you tomorrow," Yang said.

"Bye," was all Blake said. They all were gone and everyone was ready for bed.

Soon, Ren knew, was the gala and he hadn't even told Scout. What if she said no? What if she was scared? That was something they couldn't avoid. But what if something went terribly wrong? Ren had no idea what might go wrong.


	7. I Am Going

The next morning Ren woke up early and woke Scout. She looked up at him and jumped.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," she nodded.

"I want to go on a walk around the grounds while no ones up," he said.

"It's 6:30," she said looking at the clock on Pyrrha's bedside table.

He stretched out his hand to her. She took it and he helped her up. The snuck out of the room and headed outside. After several minutes Ren broke to news to her.

"Scout I was wondering…," he began. "Do you want to come to the gala this weekend?"

Scout's eyes went wide.

"I don't know," she said. "Ren I can't…"

"No please," he pleaded. "I want to show you that not all people are like Schnee owners and Cardin. This my chance to help you."

"Ren, I just don't know," she said. "The gala is this weekend and it is Thursday. That is a really late notice."

"I know," he admitted. "I know you will hardly talk to anyone, but me. This is your chance to… break out of your shell."

"My shell?" she said. "Can I think about it?"

"Of course," he invited.

They walked back to their room in silence. People were starting to wake and head to breakfast. When they got back Nora and Jaune were gone. Pyrrha sat on her bed.

"Ren can I show it to you?" she asked.

"No," he said. "Wait until tonight."

"Okay," she and walked out.

"Show you what?" Scout asked.

"Nothing," he said. "You'll see."

She cocked her head.

"Would you mind if I went to class today?" he asked.

"No," she said.

"You'll be fine alone?" he checked.

"Yes," she said. "I won't let anyone, but you guys in."

He smiled, but she didn't smile back. She never smiled… ever.

He left with his things. She stared at the door for awhile then plopped down on the extra bed.

After a while she brushed her tail and hair. Then curled up in the corner and fell asleep.

Ren came back with Pyrrha while Scout was still asleep. Pyrrha got out the dress for Scout.

"It's beautiful," he complimented.

It was white, sky blue and sapphire blue. It had sky blue trimming at the top and bottom. The thin, sky blue sleeves strapped around the lower shoulder, showing the shoulders. It had the same thing that went around Ruby's waist, but it was sapphire blue and sky blue. The boots reached almost to her knees. The color of the boot went from sapphire blue to white from top to bottom, complete with a swirl etched into the boots. To finish, a semi-choke necklace with a sapphire in the middle.

"What is that for?" Scout said.

Ren and Pyrrha jumped.

"You are awake," Ren stated.

"Yes, I can see," she said. "So what is it for?"

"Umm… you," Ren answered. "For the gala."

"It is beautiful," she stated. "I am going."

Ren hadn't expected to her decide so soon.

"I want to see what people are like now," she said.

"Are you sure?" Pyrrha joined in. "You have been through a lot of pain."

"I want to go," she repeated. "I have too."


	8. The Gala

Scout walked out of the room, followed by Nora and Pyrrha. Jaune and Ren's mouths dropped at the sight of them. Nora wore a long, pink, sparkly dress. It was sleeveless, but she wore a leather, grey jacket. Pyrrha wore a bright red dress the reached down to her knees. It had a yellow belt with it and it was spaghetti strap.

"You all look beautiful," Ren complimented.

Nora smiled, Pyrrha did to and Scout blushed.

"Wow, you… you…," Jaune stuttered. His mouth hung open.

"You better close that or you might catch some files," Pyrrha teased.

Ren started walking down to the "gym". Scout walked nervously beside him and the others followed. They entered the "gym" and Scout almost turned around. About two hundred people were scattered round about.

"Oh, hey guys," said a familiar voice.

They turned and saw Ruby and Yang coming toward them. Ruby wore a dress that had the same shape as her combat skirt. It was sleeveless and didn't have the thing that wrapped around her waist. The top, covering her torso, was red with a black rose on the side and the bottom half was black. She wore her red combat boots and, of course, a huge smile.

Yang wore a very low cut, yellow dress. It reached down to the floor and had one strap. Around her waist was a brown belt. Her shoes weren't visible, but she wore her weapons.

"Hey," Nora said. "Are the refreshments out yet?"

"Yes," Yang said. "Over there."

She pointed to a table laid out with all sorts of sweets. Nora giggled and skipped over.

"You guys look great," Ruby commented.

"Well, thank you," Pyrrha said.

"I better go make sure Nora doesn't get into any trouble," Ren said. He walked away leaving Scout with Jaune, Pyrra, Ruby and Yang.

"Soooo," Yang said. "I gotta go."

She walked off with a few boys gawking after her. Jaune wandered off.

Scout looked around nervously. She spotted a girl in a long blue dress. She had two bunny ears. Scout walked toward her leaving Ruby and Pyrrha talking.

"Hello," Scout said.

The girl turned around. She had long brown hair and long ears. Her eyes went wide when she saw Scout.

"Hi," she said. She had a thick accent.

"I'm, Scout," she introduced.

"Are you the faunus that Ren brought?" the girl asked.

"Well, yes," Scout said. "What is your name?"

"Velvet Scarlatina," the faunus replied.

"You have beautiful ears," Scout complemented. She decided to try to feel at home with her own kind even though they turned away from her. After all it was only the White Fang who did it.

"Thank you," she said. "You have beautiful ears, too."

She looked around Scout and spotted her tail.

"You have two features?" Velvet asked.

Scout nodded.

Ren was watching from a little ways away. He couldn't believe his eyes. She was actually talking to someone.

"Hi," Scout heard someone say. It was a very calm and mellow voice. She turned to see the faunus girl in team RWBY. She had her bow in still. She wore a simple black dress.

Scout eyed her uncertainly.

"I'm Blake," the girl said.

"Velvet," Velvet said.

Three faunus together. Some people had stopped and watched. Of course no one knew Blake was a faunus, but Scout was a sight to see.

"It's working," Pyrrha whispered to Ren.

Scout, Velvet and Scout talked and talked. Velvet would laugh, but Scout and Blake wouldn't.

After some time Scout left to go find Ren. She found him talking to Nora.

"Ren?" she said.

"Oh, hi Scout," he said. "Are you having a good time."

She nodded. Then she froze. Weiss was approaching. She wore her combat skirt without the jacket. It was spaghetti strap and had a Schnee company logo on it.

"Hello, Scout," she said, politely. "You look lovely this evening."

_A Schnee being nice to a faunus?_ Scout though, _Impossible_

She smiled slightly then just walked away. Scout looked after her, bewildered.

Time passed and Scout was having a pretty good time. She spent most of her time with Velvet and Blake. She was happy, although she didn't show it. Soon that happiness ended. Soon she would be terrified.

Cardin spotted Scout talking to Ren. She told him something. He nodded and told her something else. She nodded and walked away. She slipped out of the "gym" and down the hall. Cardin followed.

The hallway was dark. He spotted Scout's slim figure as just a dark shape. He proceeded.

"Well, well," he said once he had caught up with her. "Looky who we have here."

She turned around in terror.

"Where are you going," he asked.

"To get… a… a drink," she stuttered.

"They have punch," he said. He kept a kind edge to his voice.

"I wanted… wa… water," she answered.

"Please don't be afraid," he said. "I hate to say this, but for a faunus your pretty."

Scout stared at him in bewilderment. He advanced toward her and she backed up. He trapped her against a wall. He ran his hand down her cheek. Every movement he made she flinched. He put on a devious smile. She punched him. He fell back onto the ground. She pulled her knife from her boot.

"That was not a good idea, vermin," Cardin growled. He got to his feet and lunged forward, pushing her to the ground.

She lost grip on her knife and it skidded out of reach.

Cardin pinned her to the ground and raised his hand. SMACK! He smacked her across her face. He got to his feet and pulled Scout up.

"Soon you will learn not to make mistakes like that, you scum," he said.

She felt dizzy and couldn't put his words together. Pain pierced through her body. The hurt of the past and present swooped over her. She tried to scream, but it came out as a gasp of pain.

She looked up at Cardin and saw his leg rising. She tried to move, but it was too late. He kicked her in the stomach and she flew backward against the wall. He beat her hard. She was reminded of a faunus labor camp where they were whipped every day just for living. Many died at that camp. She had been the first to run away. All of this went through her head and Cardin beat her. She had scars and bruises. Her dress was torn and one sleeve was sagging.

Cardin lifted his fist one more time and went to strike. His fist burned. She was glowing.

"Aura," he hissed.

Scout stood there for a moment then she looked down the hall. Ren was coming. She looked at him for a moment then at Cardin. Hot tears leaked out of her eyes. She grabbed her knife and ran. She ran and ran. She heard yelling and running feet behind her, but she didn't stop. Finally she reached the exit. She pushed open the big door and ran into the night. Shouts echoed around her.

"Scout," Ren yelled.

She continued running until she had reached the Emerald Forest. She fell into the dirt smearing her dress and face with dirt. She stopped to rest. No one was following her anymore. She took off her boots then headed into the forest. She was scraped, bruised and some blood dripped down her face from a cut next to her eye. Her dress was dirty and ripped. Tears etched a clean line across the dirt on her face. Anger and hatred burned in her eyes.

Humans never changed. They never will. Faunus don't matter to them.

She encountered ursi on her way into the forest, but killed them easily. She reached the abandon temple. That's where she stayed for the night wallowing in pain, anger, hatred and misery.


	9. Alone

The next morning Scout woke to singing birds. She didn't care about the happy mood the morning was in. She wanted to get away from Beacon. Now!

She walked and ran for hours. Hours turned into days, days turned into weeks, but she knew exactly where she was headed. She got some clothes from a thrift store, but kept the dress as a reminder to never feel sorry for them and to never go back.

After a whole month of traveling she finally reached her destination. The Forest of Forever Fall.

She traveled into the forest and went to her burrow. It was the same as she left it. Her hat sat on the ground, a little layer of dust rested on it. She brushed it off and set it on her head. She drank some water from the stream running through her burrow. It was wonderful to her. She was ready to go back to life the way it used be, but with a deeper hatred toward humans. This boiled in her. She rarely came out of her burrow unless to get game and sap. She was alone and that's the way she wanted it to stay. No one there to hurt her.

She denied being friends with anyone at that school, but she could not help missing Ren, Blake and Velvet. She knew this was where she belonged. Where she wouldn't be hurt.

Several months went by and Scout was convinced that Ren had forgotten about her. She thought that was best. She had no idea how persistent and determined Ren was.


End file.
